


Butterflies

by kissmyapplejuice



Series: GNBCAAC Halloween Prompts [14]
Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Butterflies, F/M, Gabriel's past comes back to haunt him, Halloween, Spooky, with a soft ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27341344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: They say a flap of a butterfly wing can change your destiny, but what happens when it's a sea of them?
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: GNBCAAC Halloween Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975645
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I was very mean to Nathalie in the last two spooky ones. Time to be mean to Gabriel.
> 
> Prompts: The butterflies want revenge and The doors won't open. The windows are sealed. 
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened

The doors won't open. The windows are sealed. 

Gabriel looks around his office in a panic, and tries, once again, to make something, _anything_ , move.

Nothing does.

The familiar flutter of butterfly wings fills the room, radiating from the walls, and suddenly Gabriel realizes what’s going on as Nooroo zips out of his broach.

“Nooroo...”

“The butterflies want their revenge,” Nooroo slowly starts to drift away from him, “Master.”

White and black butterflies shoot out from all around him. Engulfing him. Drowning him. His screams being muffled by the pounding waves of wings around him.

* * *

Gabriel shoots up, breathing heavily, as he takes in the view of his room. It had only a dream. A _nightmare_. 

“Gabriel, darling, what’s wrong?” Nathalie’s comforting hand begins to rubs circles onto his back, calming his heightened state. He felt guilty for having woken her up.

“Just a bad dream.”

“Do you want me to go make you some tea?” Gabriel can’t seem to form any more words, so he shakes his head. “Do you want me to hold you till you fall asleep?”

“Please.” His voice is weak and broken as he curls into her comforting embrace.

“It’s okay,” Nathalie’s fingers brush through his hair as her heartbeat soothes Gabriel back to sleep, “I’ll protect you.”

Nathalie’s eyelids fall soon after, her exhaustion winning out. From the balcony, a white butterfly flutters in, perching itself on the end of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I was kinder to Gabriel than I was to Nathalie. I gave him a happier-ish ending, but like...did I?
> 
> Love,  
> KMA


End file.
